


Given Hell for Love

by AvidDreamWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, collegestuck au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidDreamWriter/pseuds/AvidDreamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gestimas Captor lives with his asshole equipment manager, Icantheon Ampora, who pushes him to attempt to act on his crush on Karmine Vantas. When Gestimas does think about it, it's far too late, and Karmine is already being wooed by Malasana Makara. On the other hand, Icantheon is dumped by Marquise for a young woman (dubbed Dolorosa by other students) at a party, who then turns his attentions to Gestimas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the headcanon names a roleplay Dualscar told me one day, but I have forgotten to ask him for the headcanon name for The Dolorosa, so she shall be called by her title as a widely accepted nickname when she is mentioned in the story.
> 
> Karmine Vantas = Signless  
> Gestimas Captor = Psiioniic  
> Icantheon Verohkis Ampora = Dualscar  
> Marquise Serket = Marquise Spinnaret Mindfang  
> Malasana Makara = Grand Highblood  
> Arcethia Peixes = Her Imperious Condescion

Gestimas Captor was probably an average college kid. At least, he would be, if he wasn’t as good with computers as he was. The college paid him to fix computers around the campus when they went buggy. On occasion, he would fix computers for the students who he liked for free, and he charged the ones he didn’t like.

When he wasn’t tinkering with his computer, working, or doing homework, he was in practice. He played soccer and participated in track and field in the off-season. Compared to the other players, he was skinny, awkward, and more suited for basketball, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t move faster than they could. He was also more flexible, and that always was useful.

Today was a day when he had plenty of spare time, so he sat in the library with nothing specific to do. His laptop was on the table in front of him, his glasses pushed up on top of his head. The current puzzle in his brain was to re-design one of his websites, and he couldn’t quite figure out what to do with it. 

“Fish.” A deep voice said over his shoulder. “Yer website needs them little fish that swim around an’ let people interact with ‘em.”

“Since when do I let my asshole roommate tell me what to put on my website, Ampora?”

The other laughed, taking a seat beside Gestimas. “Since when I’m yer equipment manager. And do please call me Icantheon. It bothers me when people call me by my last name.”

“Let it bother you, asshole.” He replied, pulling his glasses back down on his face. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Mar and I want to know if you want to go to a party tonight.”

“Why would I want to even associate with you and your girlfriend?”

“Karmine will be there.”

“And if he’s there, that means his girlfriend and Malasana will be there."

Icantheon groaned and leaned his chair back on two legs. “Yer behind on the times, Gestimas. Leijon dropped out some time ago and moved away. Karmine’s free as a bird.”

“But I’m not dumb. Star quarterback Malasana Makara has his eyes on Karmine, and I’m not one to challenge him.” Closing his laptop, he stood up and slid it into his bag.

“Aye, but yer stupid for not tryin’.”

“He’s not into me.”

Icantheon grabbed Gestimas’ arm as he started to walk away. “And where are you going?”

“I’ve got better things to do than talk to you.” He replied, snatching his arm back.

“Bullshit. If you had better things to do, you wouldn’t have been in here ponderin’ what to change yer site to now, would you?”

“For being who you are, you’re deadly right for once. And annoying.”

“Think what you want, Gestimas. In other news, I’m dragging you to that party. Yer not sayin’ no.”

“You really are an ass.” He said, turning to walk away.

“Gestimas!” Icantheon called as the other walked off. “Quit wearin’ so much black! It’s not yer color.”

He laughed and flipped the other off, leaving the library. AS the door closed behind him, he thought a moment before continuing his walk. “What kind of party would Karmine go to? Last I knew, he wasn’t one for going to them.”

\---------------------------------

Later in the day, Icantheon came in the dorm with his arm wrapped around Marquise’s waist. “Gestimas, get yer ass off the computer. The party’s gonna start soon.”

Gestimas looked up from his computer and glared at his roommate. “Remind me of why I’m even attempting to go to this party?”

“Because you never go out.” Marquise said, detaching herself from Icantheon. “It’ll be fun.” She went over to the closet on Gestimas’ side of the room and started pawing through it. “God, your wardrobe’s so bland and black.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You can’t go out like this!”

“She’s got a point, Gestimas.” Icantheon walked over to him and shut his laptop. “Up you go.”

“Fuck you, Ampora.” He replied, getting up from his chair. “I’m not going to this stupid party.”

“Yes you are.” Marquise threw a yellow shirt at Gestimas. “Change into that. It’s more your color.”

“But I don’t like yellow.”

“Then why the hell do you own a yellow shirt?” Icantheon asked.

“Because my brother gave it to me. He made me promise that I’d take it to college.” He sighed and pulled off his current shirt.

“Which one? Ya got two of ‘em.”

“Hey! Not in front of a lady!” Marquise shrieked, turning away from the two.

“Then the lady shouldn’t be in the same room as a man who isn’t shy and needs to change.” Gestimas pulled on the yellow shirt and smiled at her back.

“Great! Now that yer changed, you can’t say no.” Icantheon grabbed Gestimas’ arm and dragged him out of the dorm, his free arm around Marquise’s waist. “And you’ve got to drink at least one cup of whatever they happen to have there.”

“But I don’t like alcohol!”

\-----------------------------------------

While at the party, Gestimas sulked on the couch, holding a red Solo cup filled with the worst beer he’d ever tasted. It was the second cup that Icantheon had shoved into his hands before vanishing into the party. He wondered how hard it was to lose sight of the other, as large as he was, and it seemed pretty damn easy to do. Eventually, he had to relinquish his seat on the couch to a couple that decided to make out on it. He made his way outside and onto the patio, but before he could get there, someone “graciously” refilled his cup for him, sending him outside with a pat on the back.

“This party is shit, and I don’t see why Icantheon made me come here.” He reluctantly took a sip of his beer. “And this beer is shit.”

“Aye, it is.” Icantheon said. He was leaning on the doorframe, having been close by when Gestimas made his trip outside. He looked positively wasted, but he liked to claim that he was a functioning alcoholic. “And what are you doin’ out here?”

He turned to face the other, leaning back on the patio railing. “Got crowded out of my seat, so I thought it’ be better out here.”

“I see…” he downed the rest of his beer and walked over to lean on the railing to Gestimas’ left.

“And perhaps you could tell me what you’re doing out here instead of inside where everyone else is.”

Icantheon looked out at the pool as if he was searching for the answer in its depths. “You looked lonely out here. I would’ve figured that ya’d be talking to Karmine by now.”  
“Number one, since when did you give two shits about me being lonely? And number two, I haven’t seen hide or hair of Karmine or Malasana since we got here.”

He chuckled, but followed it up with a sigh. “I’m giving two shits because I’m just as lonely as you are right now, if not lonlier.”

“I thought Marquise was here with you.” He said, taking a sip of his beer.

“She left me floppin’ like a fish outta water. Said there was a girl she liked more, an’ she could tell there was someone else fightin’ their way into my heart.”

“And how could she know?”

“Seems that I pester the people I like very much. It’s apparently how she and I got together a couple years back. Ya gonna finish yer beer?”

Gestimas looked at his almost half-empty cup and shook his head. “You can have it. I’m going to sit out by the pool.”

“Not alone, ya aren’t.” He grabbed the cup from Gestimas and followed him down the patio stairs. “I know from personal circumstances that bein’ drunk and pools don’t really mix.”

“This drunk has some pretty good balance.” He replied, standing a few feet from the edge of the pool.

“Yeah, but you an’ I both know that ya aren’t fond of water.” Icantheon finished the beer in two large gulps, setting the cup down on one of the plastic chairs.

Gestimas laughed and crossed his arms. “I forgot that you knew what happened between me, Arcethia, and a pool. Did you know that they finally put her away?”

“No, I didn’t. It’s sad what she did to you. I wish that I had been there for you while it was happening.”

“Bullshit.” He turned to face the other. “You don’t care that much about me.”

“Maybe not then, but now, I’m not too sure.”

“It’s stupid to fall in love with your roommate. Even stupider to have feelings that said roommate might not return.”

He walked over to Gestimas, getting closer than his comfort zone would usually allow if he was sober. “It’s also stupid to push all relationships aside just ‘cause ya had an abusive one.”

Gestimas frowned at him. “I’d rather not refer to that time, Icantheon.”

“You’ll have to get over it someday.”

“If you’re trying to flirt with me, you’re failing. Miserably.” He pushed past Icantheon and retreated back inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestimas gets tossed in a pool, Icantheon goes all rage on the guys who did it. What else could go wrong?

To finish the party, someone had the bright idea to toss a poor soul into the pool. Icantheon was still outside when people congregated on the lawn, mostly around the pool edge. He watched as three guys walked out, carrying someone in their arms. Worry went through his mind when he saw Gestimas’ face from the boys’ arms. He quickly walked over to the group and put a hand on the shoulder of one.

“You need to stop and put him down.” He said, hoping to sound as menacing as he possibly could.

Gestimas wasn’t saying anything, but he didn’t have to. Icantheon could see the fear in his frend’s eyes.

“Nah man, he’s gotta go in the pool.”

“Can’t ya pick someone else? There are plenty of skinny fucks ‘round here who’d love to be thrown in a pool.”

“Nope.” The kid replied, and Gestimas was flung into the pool with the combined effort of three drunk meat-heads.

“Ya feckin’ idiots!” he yelled, managing to grab one before he was ushered away in the crowd. He hit the boy on the jaw and in the stomach before shoving him away. “Don’t ever let me see ya or yer feckin’ retards around my friend, or it’ll be worse fer all o’ ya.” He didn’t watch as the boy limped away, opting to look at the pool. Thank God it wasn’t deep and humans floated naturally, although, Gestimas was sinking a bit because he was panicking.

“Get me out.” He said, looking up at Icantheon.

“Yer kinda in the middle of the pool, ya idiot. You make yer way over here an’ I’ll haul ya out. I know you can swim.”

Gestimas nodded and took a shaky breath. “Just don’t move..” he slowly made his way to the edge of the pool, keeping his eyes locked on Icantheon’s form.

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” He replied, reaching out for Gestimas’ hand when he was close enough. “I know you don’t have much upper body strength, but just hang on tight, okay?”

“All right.” He grabbed onto Icantheon’s arm with both hands.

Smiling, he pulled Gestimas out of the pool, letting him lay on the grass. “You stay here and dry out a bit.” He watched as the stragglers walked back inside. “I’ll scrounge up a towel fer ya.”

“Can we go back to the dorm?”

“Yeah, we can.” He patted Gestimas’ shoulder and stood up to go inside. “Don’t leave.”

“Mmhmm.” He waved a bit as Icanteon walked off and sighed. “Oh mama, what should I do? I think I may have fallen for him..”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Icantheon muscled his way through the dispersing crowd on his mission to find a towel. Thankfully, he found the right closet and grabbed two towels. He made his way back outside, glaring at the boys who threw Gestimas in the pool and stood on the patio. He looked out into the yard for Gestimas and watched as the other took off his shirt and wrung it out.

Gestimas squeezed his shirt as hard as he could to get most of the water out. He was mad, but happy that he survived the whole thing. “If I find out who did this, I’m going to blow their computers up.”

“I can find out for ya if ya want me to.” He said, walking down the stairs. “Managed to punch one of ‘em.”

“Oh really now?” he smiled and unrolled his shirt as Icantheon walked up. “Did he manage to walk away?”

“Yeah. Wish he didn’t, though. I found yer towels, by the way. Dry off and we can go back to the dorm.”

“Thank you.” He mumbled, taking one of the towels to dry his hair.

“Want me to see if there’s a dryer fer yer pants?”

“I’m not stripping.”

Icantheon sighed and rolled his eyes. “Almost everyone is gone, Gestimas. This place is sure to have one of them laundry rooms with a door on it. You can sit in there and dry yer clothes.”

“Let me rephrase that statement. Actually, fuck that, I’m too drunk to argue.” He pulled his still-damp shirt back on. “Just don’t stare at me.” He walked up to the patio stairs.

“But you’ve got some damn nice legs. And an ass to match them.” He followed close behind the other, and, to prove his point, he reached up to his ass and patted it. “Yup, it matches very well.”

“Icantheon! Knock it off!” he yelled, swatting the hand away.

“We’re drunk. Can’t be held accountable fer our actions at the moment.

“I’d rather not something happen while we’re drunk, thank you.” Gestimas opened the door and went inside the almost empty house. “I’d like to remember anything I do.”

“So you’re not turnin’ down my advances?” he asked, closing the door behind them.

“I’m not accepting them either. Now let’s find that laundry room so we can go.”

“Luckily,” he said, opening one of the hall doors. “I found it while lookin’ fer yer towels. There’s more than enough room fer the both of us.”

“Again, no looking at me while my clothes are drying.” He stepped into the laundry room with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them about an hour to leave and get back to the dorm. Gestimas went to take a quick shower to rid himself of the chlorine smell from the pool. While he was there, Icantheon changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Feeling too drunk to even care, he lay down on Gestimas’ bed and sighed.

“He’s too cute for his own good. And oblivious. So damn oblivious.” He stared up at the ceiling, almost closing his eyes. “It’s yer own damn fault for trin’ to… to what? Flirt while he’s drunk, yeah, that’s it.”

The door opened and Gestimas walked in, towel around his shoulders, only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. “Need to do laundry tomorrow.”

“So go do it tomorrow.”

“Implied question: do you need to do laundry?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it.” He replied, sitting up.

“I’m not doing it for you. Again.” He sat down beside Icantheon and sighed. “I’m too drunk for thinking.”

“On a different note, I have a question fer ya.”

“I might be able to answer it.”

“Yer tryin’ to tempt me, aren’t ya? Yer body’s perfect fer me to look at like this. If not quite appealin’.” He placed a hand on Gestimas’ back, between his shoulder blades, on top of an old burn scar.

Gestimas laughed, dropping the towel on the floor. “You’ve got to have a fetish to enjoy this mess. No one likes scars.”

“I’ve got a few, but they have nothin’ to do with scars. Maybe one has to deal with somethin’ I wanna see ya do, but tis a mere fantasy. Otherwise, I like you for you.”

“Try flirting with me when we aren’t drunk. And get off my bed.”

“Make me.” He mumbled, lying back down. “Yer bed is comfortable.”

He let out a frustrated sigh and tried to stand up, but was stopped by Icantheon’s arm around his waist. “Let go. If you’re gonna sleep in my bed, I’ll go sleep in yours.”

“Nae. Yer gonna stay right here and cuddle with me.”

“No, I’m gonna get up and go sleep in your bed.”

Icantheon chuckled and pulled him as close as he could. “I played football in high school and I still work out today. I’ve got upper body strength where you have lower body strength. You weigh less than what I could bench press in my first season. Gestimas, I could hold you like this all night.”

“Yeah, but if I kick you, there could be problems.”

“You can’t kick me from this position. Game, set, and match.”

“Look here, sex fiend. You’re not getting anything from me while we’re both drunk. Talk to me tomorrow.”

“You’ll have the largest hangover in the world tomorrow, and you know it. You won’t want to talk.” He put a hand on Gestimas’ shoulder and pulled him down to lie on the bed. “Now go to sleep.”

“At two in the morning? Why not just stay up?”

“Because yer drunk, and that’s a stupid thing to do. But yer free to try and learn yer lesson, if you can get out of my arms. But otherwise, go to sleep.”

Growling, he tried to wiggle out of Icantheon’s grasp, getting more frustrated as the other smiled wider. “Stop smiling, you ignorant waste of space.”

“If I’m a waste of space, then yer a waste of time and breath.” He brushed some hair out of Gestimas’ face, took off his glasses, placed them on the nearby night stand, and wrapped both arms around his waist. “Sleep well, Gestimas.”

“Fuck you.”

“Where, when, and how hard?” he chuckled and pulled him closer. “I kid.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” Gestimas said, rolling over so his back faced Icantheon’s chest.

“Aye.”

“And you’re a meat-head.”

“Mmhmm.”

Gestimas gave up on trying to insult him and eventually fell asleep in a drunken haze.


End file.
